One Last Breath
by TheDivaSMH
Summary: Character Death Chris Jericho reflects on the woman he loves


One Last Breath 

  
Disclaimer: Vince owns The WWE and all it's superstars. Creed owns the song 'One Last Breath'   


_Please come now I think I'm falling   
I'm holding on to all I think is safe   
It seems I found the road to nowhere   
And I'm trying to escape _

Chris Jericho, lay in a hospital bed a worn out and weary man, after a long batter. This battle had not taken place inside the ring, but rather inside his body, and this battle he had not won. Cancer had defeated that first Undisputed Champion, a disease inside his body, had worn him down, and finally driven him to this hospital bed where he would spend this last minutes. He didn't have any energy, he could hardly move, he knew his time here was nearly up and that soon he would leave this earthly plan. 

_I yelled back when I heard thunder   
But I'm down to one last breath   
And with it let me say   
Let me say _

Chris had never been a man of regrets no he had always been a smart ass, with a big mouth that didn't care what happened, no regrets that's the way to live in Jericho's mind at least. But one regret still even after all these years still sat on Jericho's mind, even more so in this state were all he could do is think and wish he had more time. 

_Hold me now   
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking   
That maybe six feet   
Ain't so far down _

Chris found it funny in some way that even in this last moments of his life that his thoughts still found his way to her. Her smiles, her voice, her hair, her manner. All the thing that are her, and all the things that made him love her, even if she wasn't his to love, he still would always love her, even in death. 

_I'm looking down now that it's over   
Reflecting on all of my mistakes   
I thought I found the road to somewhere   
Somewhere in His grace _

Chris felt his breathing shallow once more as the invertible drew close, and he forced his thoughts to his happy memories of her. Her wedding day, she had looked so beautiful totally breath taking, he wishes that he had been the lucky fella to marry her, but no, she was marrying another, and Chris was only the best-man. She was so happy and in her being happy he was filled with joy, for all he ever wished for is to see her happy. 

_I cried out heaven save me   
But I'm down to one last breath   
And with it let me say   
Let me say _

Chris turned his thoughts to another happy time, her return to in the ring action. A small smile managed to form on the weakened mans face as he remembered how the crowd went crazy for her when her music sounded and she made her way down to the ring. She won her match of course, she had been working hard to be able to compete again. Chris was so proud of her; his heart at the time was almost ready to burst with pride at how she handled herself. 

_Hold me now   
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking   
That maybe six feet   
Ain't so far down _

This train of thought came to a grinding halt as he remember their brief affair. He screwed up, badly, and she had left him, left the company, she even left the country to get away from him. He hurt for months while she was gone, never had Chris regretted something as much as the events that took place the night she left. If only he could turn back time. 

_Sad eyes follow me   
But I still believe there's something left for me   
So please come stay with me   
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me   
For you and me   
For you and me _

Chris remembered when she returned, it's not like she could stay away, she lived the company it was her life. But the looks she gave him hurt, cut deep. He almost felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest when she started dating his best friend. But Chris had no one to blame but himself for losing that one person he truly loved. 

_Hold me now   
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking   
Hold me now   
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking   
That maybe six feet   
Ain't so far down _

On Reflection Chris knew she still love him, it showed in her eyes when she looked at him. And the little special smile she would give him when no one was looking. In his heart Chris knew, she loved him that same way he loved her. And that Chris would take with him into the next life. 

_Please come now I think I'm falling   
I'm holding on to all I think is safe _

The time of the end was here Chris knew as his body finally gave up on him and he used One last breath to whisper the name of the woman that he would always love.   
"Stephanie."   
And with her name, Chris' body became limp and his breathing halted and he found peace in the eternal rest. 

THE FIN 


End file.
